Monday
by evileduck
Summary: Jiraiya and Orochimaru are two students at the same high school. Orochimaru can't help the feelings he has for Jiraiya...but will the other return those feelings? JiraOro.
1. Chapter 1

**Please bear with me on my first mature fic ever~ It's also my first JiraOro fic...hell, it's my first Naruto fic in general. XD Tell me what you think!**

* * *

The ticking of the clock droned on and on, reverberating throughout the classroom. Orochimaru tapped his finger along the faded blue mat behind him to the clock's relentless beat, counting each second that passed. This is unbearable, he thought to himself as the clock's small hand barely inched forward. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen-Orochimaru's counting was interrupted as a red ball whizzed past his head, smashing into the mat behind him which reeked of sweat. His amber eyes darted instinctively in the direction the ball had travelled.

"Dammit! I missed." A fellow student shouted, his forlorn fist still in midair from where it had just released the red ball of death aimed directly at Orochimaru's head. The teen scowled at Orochimaru, white hair sticking out in odd directions.

"Jiraiya...language." scolded the P.E. teacher, Hiruzen Sarutobi, safely perched in his chair with a scratch of his stubbled chin.

"Sorry, Mr. Sarutobi!" The white-haired boy, Jiraiya, flashed him a crooked grin. Turning back to Orochimaru, he flexed lean muscles, a glare locked on his tan face. The muscular boy dove for another ball, probably to right his previous error. Goosebumps pricked the back of Orochimaru's neck as he quickly snatched up the red ball near him to use as a shield. He watched in anticipation as Jiraiya prowled back and forth, fingers tense on the ball. He pulled his arm back swiftly and released the ball in blinding speed. Orochimaru barely had time to think, I hate dodge ball, as he held the red ball limply in front of his face, a weak barrier. The enemy missile crashed into Orochimaru's shield, knocking his own ball back into his pale face: a clean block. Orochimaru blinked once as he realized he was still in the game. Across the room, Jiraiya stomped in anger on the ground. His dark eyes glared at Orochimaru who was still staring at the red ball in his hands. Orochimaru looked up at the fuming form of Jiraiya, ebony strands of hair spilling around his shoulders as he pursed his lips. He stepped forward once, twice, and hurled the little red ball directly at his white-haired enemy, huffing a little at the effort. Jiraiya's eyes widened in excitement, hands extended out to catch the flying ball. The ball darted perilously forward, landing directly in Jiraiya's hands and...bounced off the tip of his fingers. Both the two boys stared in surprise and possibly shock.

"Son of a-!" Jiraiya swore loudly.

"Jiraiya!" Hiruzen proceeded to chastise said cursing adolescent of rage.

Hmph. I take it back. I love this game. Orochimaru's lips twitched into a thin smile.

The fifteen minutes passed breezily after Orochimaru's well-deserved victory. Now, a large swell of sweaty teenaged boys burst into the cramped locker room to change. Orochimaru stood at the back of the herd, avoiding stray peers like the hormonal, charging elephants they were. As he glided into the sweltering room, Orochimaru sighed; he hated changing in front of the other boys, especially since he was rather thin and...underdeveloped in comparison to others. Like Jiraiya, his mind added in its most irritating way of doing so. Orochimaru hated the way he couldn't help but admire the irritating boy with his muscled, tanned skin which stood out starkly against the contrasting white of his hair. There was something about Jiraiya that drew Orochimaru's eye and it was not the white-haired boy's unfounded arrogance or extreme lack of common sense or any type of intelligence, for that matter. It was something that Orochimaru couldn't quite put his finger on, much to his own chagrin. In the end, the one quality that made Jiraiya both irritating and admirable shamed Orochimaru-something no one else ever seemed capable of doing.

Orochimaru kept his gaze fixed downward, avoiding the sight of the half-naked teens running around him, as he made his way to the familiar stall he preferred to change in. However, there was something amiss: something as in no running, shouting, towel whipping, or complaining. Looking up, Orochimaru noticed most of the guys crowded around the white stalls, his stall. Orochimaru marched forward, ready to elbow a couple guys out of his territory, when he heard a sigh ripple through the crowd. On closer inspection, it seemed that the guys were gathered around something inside the stall-that something being a metal grate.

"Score! They're changing!" called out a familiar voice and, sure enough, Jiraiya stood on top the closed lid of the toilet, face pressed against the metal grate. A brunette boy pushed against his legs, whining, "Hey! Move over, Jiraiya. I wanna see!" But he was only met with a foot to the face, roughly keeping him back.

"Get your own view!" Jiraiya growled back, fending off the student. Orochimaru planted his forehead in his palm. Perverted imbeciles, he complained to himself in annoyance. Still, part of him was cheering; he could at least take advantage of this as time to wash himself without having to guard his manhood from the mocking eyes of his peers.

Grabbing a towel, Orochimaru slipped into the shower room quickly. There were still a few other students there: the geeks, fellow students with bad acne and obese ones. All of them took the momentary advantage to avoid showering with the pubescent jocks like Jiraiya.

It didn't take long to shower. In fact, it was kind of peaceful for once. Everyone there was just as self-conscious as Orochimaru-no, that's wrong. Orochimaru refused to be considered self-conscious; he was just modest, a good quality to have. At least he wasn't barbaric like some of his fellow students. He did have standards for himself. Anyways, Orochimaru showered quickly, hearing a loud screech and some banging going on outside during the shower. Caught. Serves them right. Orochimaru smirked in satisfaction. Watching women undress was disgusting, especially if they had no idea you were doing it. Orochimaru had wrapped a towel around his waist and left the showers in a rather relaxed state, only to have it spoiled quickly.

As he entered the locker room once again, a shadow falling over him caused Orochimaru to look up. His pale face blanched, if that's even possible, and just as quickly blushed a deep red. Standing on top of a bench, Jiraiya had his hands on his hips, proudly gazing below and completely shunning a towel or covering of any sort.

"Oh, Kami! Cover up, Jiraiya!" One student shouted as a nearby guy shielded his eyes, crying out, "Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Jiraiya nonetheless admired his fingernails without a care in the world.

He raised his chin defiantly and cried out, "Go ahead and stare. This is what a real man looks like."

From across the room, a mortified Orochimaru felt like his eyes were bleeding. He was absolutely positive that they would melt and fall out of his skull any minute. That idiot! What the hell is he doing? Orochimaru's mind shrieked at him, adding as an afterthought, ...he's bigger than me.

"No, that is what vile looks like." Orochimaru found himself saying in an oddly certain and strong voice. Most of the color had already fled his face by the time he addressed naked Jiraiya. Said white-haired boy was now staring at Orochimaru like a cockroach that had crawled out of a drain. A mixture of surprise dawned on his face before fading to recognition and then anger.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Jiraiya raised his fist, shaking it threateningly at Orochimaru who regarded him calmly. Orochimaru stepped forward, picking up his black slacks and violet button down. He turned swiftly on his heel, heading to the abandoned white stall to change. Hesitating, Orochimaru peered over his shoulder at the irate Jiraiya, a sneer slowly sliding over his face.

"Whatever." He remarked, grin dropping off as he bolted the stall door shut behind him. There was silence heavy in the air. Suddenly, the silence was sliced by a raucous roar of laughter and the sound of thumping as a grumbling Jiraiya jumped off the bench he had previously dominated. Orochimaru let a hiss of breath escape his teeth. How had he been able to talk down to Jiraiya like that so easily? One thing was for sure; Orochimaru would not be leaving that stall until everyone else did. There was no way he was looking forward to a showdown with one of the hunkiest jocks in the entire school. Did I say hunky? I mean, testosterone induced swine. Orochimaru inwardly corrected as he slipped on soft, black underwear. He slipped on his black slacks quite easily. Taking as much time as possible, he slowly buttoned each button to the violet top.

When he had finished dressing, Orochimaru grabbed a brush out of his bag and sat down on the toilet. He brushed his hair gently, breathing outwardly with each stroke. When he had finally finished getting ready after extending the process as much as possible, Orochimaru counted to ten before the class bell rang. He could hear as all the students shuffled obediently like lab rats to their next class, next experiment. When all he could hear was silence, Orochimaru slipped out of the stall and left the locker room, heading for Global History class.

As Orochimaru walked through the gym exit, a figure to his right sprung out from its hiding place. A tanned, calloused hand grabbed Orochimaru roughly by the shoulder and spun his body to the left. Orochimaru stood face to face with Jiraiya, ebony eyes locked with golden eyes. Orochimaru could feel his spine prickling from the obvious glare on Jiraiya's face.

"What's your problem?" Jiraiya asked Orochimaru, his voice eerily calm unlike how Orochimaru was feeling.

"My problem?" Orochimaru scoffed, his hand reaching up to pry off Jiraiya's fingers. "You're the one who was-" Orochimaru sputtered as an image of Jiraiya popped up in his mind, naked with his manhood fully exposed in front of Orochimaru's face. Much to Orochimaru's surprise, his stomach twisted warmly at the memory. Orochimaru mentally shook himself; he had a fully clothed, angry Jiraiya to deal with right now. He brought his attention back to the tan man in front of him, back to Jiraiya's dark, sparkling eyes and strong jawline. Orochimaru suddenly became aware of Jiraiya's hand, still firmly gripping his shoulder. Jiraiya's touch was warm and strong. Orochimaru's mind wandered, wondering what it would feel like to have those big hands gripping his waist, pulling him closer to...

"Get off me!" Orochimaru shrieked, slapping Jiraiya's hand away and falling backward. Jiraiya released him, startled by the outburst. Orochimaru backed up, scrambling to get away from the surprised teen in front of him.

"Look, I didn't mean to-" Jiraiya began but was cut off as Orochimaru interrupted him.

"Just leave me alone." Orochimaru hissed venomously at Jiraiya who stared at him dumbfounded. Hadn't he been the one angry just a few minutes ago? "What are you staring at you fatuous fool? I said leave!" Orochimaru jerked his hand in an abrupt movement, a signal for Jiraiya to begone.

Jiraiya crossed his muscled arms, backing up slowly. After a few paces and he was sure that Orochimaru wasn't going to claw his eyes out, Jiraiya turned around, leaving the fuming boy behind. Jeez, that went well. He grumbled to himself as he walked down the hall. What's fatuous mean anyway?

The next three periods of the day were luckily enough completely devoid of angry Jiraiyas, though Orochimaru did recognize a slightly pudgy redhead nearby as he entered his Precalculus class. The man had shared a shower next to Orochimaru. He was grinning and waving ecstatically at Orochimaru now. Habiki, was his name, I think? Orochimaru mused, raising his hand up in a half sort of wave at the chubby ball of flames. Speaking of balls of flames, Habiki was now making his way over to Orochimaru. He took the seat right next to the black haired boy and grinned brightly at him.

"Hey there! You're Orochimaru, right? I think we have gym class together." The redhead spouted brightly. Orochimaru didn't return the smile, opting for an agreeing nod instead.

"Hello, Habiki." He greeted the pudgy ball of fluff. Habiki opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the impressive stature of the Precalculus teacher as he swaggered into the room. Said teacher whipped his head around, scanning the classroom and sending tendrils of dark brown hair flying about his head.

"I am Danzo Shimura, your precalculus teacher this year. You may call me Mr. Shimura or sir. Understand?" Danzo addressed the class, stoic eyes awaiting a reply.

"Yes, Mr. Shimura." The class chimed in unison-the perfect beginning of a long year. Orochimaru sighed as Danzo wasted no time in diving into the day's lesson. Danzo scrawled numbers and figures across the board: trigonometry review. Orochimaru gazed at the wall, not particularly paying attention to it. His mind began to roam other areas even less desirable. He thought back to the couple hours previously, where he had screeched at a vexed looking Jiraiya. He had been having inappropriate thoughts about his peer, which is what caused the outburst. Still, Orochimaru vowed not to let it happen again. He had to remain in control, no matter how attractive Jiraiya decided to be. Though it wasn't as though Orochimaru could really help it; after all, Jiraiya had completely exposed himself to Orochimaru...

No. Control. I must remain in control. Orochimaru chastised himself for so easily excusing his behavior. It wouldn't happen again; he was sure of that. He wouldn't allow himself to be caught off guard by Jiraiya and his sinuous arms, developed abs, and those warm hands on his shoulder. His hands could have easily moved lower, caressing Orochimaru's pale, white skin. Jiraiya would give him that trademark grin of his as he reached inside Orochimaru's pants and...

Kami. Orochimaru moaned, stuffing his face between his hands. His train of thought had led to a warmth growing between his legs. Orochimaru crossed his legs, trying to keep the hardness between them from thickening. He distracted himself with thoughts of his pet snake feeding on a large rat. The image of the snake dropping its jaw and swallowing the rat whole didn't help much. On the contrary, it filled Orochimaru with the idea of him being the snake and the rat being Jiraiya's cock. The warmth in Orochimaru's pants burned hotter as he felt an uncontrollable erection pressing against the silk of his pants. His face was flushing as he pictured his own head, bobbing back and forth, until-

"-maru, I am speaking to you." An irritated voice was calling upon Orochimaru. He felt the heads of his classmates turn in his direction. "You will answer me when I call on you, Orochimaru. Understood?" Danzo was scolding him for something, and he had no idea. All he was thinking about how the hell he was going to get this persistent erection to go away.

"Y-yes, sir." Orochimaru answered, his voice slightly hoarse between his teeth. Danzo took a step aside and gestured towards the board with a piece of chalk in his hands.

"Well then. Go on." Danzo demanded, his face wrinkled in irritation. Orochimaru stared at him blankly, having no particular clue what his teacher was talking about.

"W-what do you mean, sir?" Orochimaru asked in confusion. Danzo's eyes widened, flashing in anger, as he marched a step forward. He seemed to calm down, only slightly, and paused at the first row of desks.

"Answer the problem, boy. On the board." Danzo continued to glare at Orochimaru, holding out the chalk. Orochimaru gulped in blatant panic. He tried to keep the emotion of his face, but his blush betrayed him. Puppies and kittens. Ugly stuff like that, Orochimaru chanted inwardly at himself, trying to relieve the predicament in his pants. Pee and toads and...toads? Doesn't Jiraiya like toads? I wonder... Orochimaru cursed inwardly at his lack of focus. Danzo was positively fuming at the front of the desks now. "Stand up, boy!" Danzo practically growled, waving the chalk ludicrously. Orochimaru closed his eyes for a second, the impending doom weighing down on him as he stood, exposing his manly bulge for everyone to see.

He walked forward, snatching the chalk from a slack-jawed Danzo and approached the board. Pressing the chalk firmly against the board, Orochimaru scrawled in small print "radical 2 over 2". He then turned around and trudged back to his desk, face red as students around him snickered. Orochimaru passed a blushing Habiki who stared at him in horror, mirroring the reactions of other students around him-though a large number were now snickering. Orochimaru began to take his seat, avoiding making eye contact with his irritating classmates, when he noticed a familiar ball of spiky white hair perched in the back of the classroom.

There sat Jiraiya, gazing at him with a mingled look of shock and surprise, as if he hadn't thought Orochimaru capable of actually feeling. Orochimaru felt his face burn even brighter. The man he had just been fantasizing about was now staring at him in horror. As if to add to Orochimaru's disgust with the whole situation, a large grin slowly slid over Jiraiya's face as he burst out laughing. Orochimaru slumped down in his chair, completely humiliated.

Finally, it seemed luck was on Orochimaru's side as the bell rang to dismiss class. Danzo was still staring at Orochimaru in shock as he grabbed his bag and speeded out of the room. Thankfully that was the pale boy's last class of the day. He was free to escape back home, which he did so gratefully, slinking along the sidewalk.

Damned Jiraiya. He's everywhere I go and now... Orochimaru sighed as he walked along the familiar path home. His raging erection had finally dispersed under all that hostile attention earlier. Now Orochimaru was sure he would have intimacy problems for the rest of his life. The thought amused him; at least he could count on no more awkward boners in class. Orochimaru felt a grin threatening to break loose under his usual stoic mask. I'm almost home, he almost breathed in audible happiness.

"Hey, Orochimaru!" An annoyingly loud and exasperatingly familiar voice called out behind said black haired boy. Orochimaru ground his teeth together in irritation. As if the day couldn't get worse!

Barely looking over his shoulder, Orochimaru called out in a clenched voice, "Yes, Jiraiya?" Said tan boy quickly caught up to Orochimaru, having jogged part of the way. Jiraiya was grinning broadly at the pale boy, almost as if they were best friends and not at each others' necks a mere few hours ago. Slapping his arm around Orochimaru's shoulders, Jiraiya started talking to Orochimaru.

"That was one hell of a scene you made back there." Jiraiya gushed as Orochimaru fixed his gaze firmly ahead.

"Yes, what of it?" Orochimaru replied tensely.

"Did you see the look ol' Danzo had on his face?" Jiraiya mimicked the shocked expression of Danzo, his jaw opened in exaggeration. "Oh my goodness! It's a penis!" The white haired boy broke out in laughter as Orochimaru found himself wincing and blushing.

"Yes, yes. Very funny. Why are you following me?" Orochimaru quickly changed the topic, avoiding Jiraiya's eyes. Jiraiya frowned at this, looking almost a shade of hurt.

"I'm not following you, pants snake. I live along this way." Jiraiya returned. Orochimaru's head snapped up at him, eyes slit in fury.

"Pants snake! Please, couldn't you have come up with something more tactful, or are you honestly as mentally deficient as you look?" Orochimaru chided as offensively as possible. Of course, it had little effect on his comrade. Jiraiya merely gave him a thumbs up and a dopey grin.

"Glad you like it." He commented happily. "Speaking of following, what're you doing down this way? It seems everywhere I look you're seething in a corner." Jiraiya continued, walking beside Orochimaru chipperly. Orochimaru pressed his lips into a flat line, glaring at Jiraiya.

"I'll have you know I also live along this road, toad." Orochimaru replied. His words were harsher than his tone; Orochimaru just wasn't in the mood for it. He was too busy trying to ignore the cocky teen next to him. And now he was thinking about cocks again. Great. Just great. Jiraiya seemed oblivious to the fluster boy next to him.

"Really? Where do you live?" Jiraiya asked him in honest curiosity.

"On this street; I already told you that, you ignoramus." Orochimaru muttered, feeling a little tired from all this tension. Jiraiya frowned and shoved him playfully in the arm.

"Hey, you know what I meant. Don't be a dick," Jiraiya paused, eyes sparking in realization as the joke set in, "I mean, we all know you have one-you showed that off pretty well-but you could lighten up. Or maybe you're too hard all the time." A devious smirk was plastered all over Jiraiya's face. Orochimaru swiftly reached up and slapped him across the back of the head.

"Don't be so irritating, Jiraiya." Orochimaru scolded in a deadpan voice. He pauses before a small grey house. "Besides, I live here." Orochimaru turned his head, fixing Jiraiya with his slit yellow eyes.

"Sweet! I live right next door to you." Jiraiya grinned at Orochimaru. Pulling his backpack tigher over one shoulder, Jiraiya nods at Orochimaru. "See ya tomorrow, Orochi."

Orochimaru nods in response as Jiraiya heads to the white house next door. Heading up to his own porch, Orochimaru glances over at Jiraiya's house. Jiraiya's unlocking his door and letting himself into the house. Before he disappears behind the door, Jiraiya waves at Orochimaru. For a moment, Orochimaru feels almost like they could be friends.

"See ya, pants snake!" Jiraiya shouts happily, slamming the door closed. Orochimaru glares at the closed door before entering his own home. Definitely not friends.

Orochimaru walked in to find a note on the brown oak table which read, "Went to the store to get groceries. I'll be back in an hour. -Hiruzen". Sighing Orochimaru tossed the note in the waste basket and headed to the fridge for a glass of milk. He sat down at the table, sipping his drink, and thought about the awkward turn of events that day. Honestly, what had happened? It was as if some gods were playing a great big joke on Orochimaru. Nonetheless, it ended semi-well. After all, Orochimaru seemed to have made two new friends that day-even if he found them both annoying and more than a little pathetic. He groaned and leaned forward against the desk, chin resting on hands. What's happening to me? First, gym class, then math and now? I still can't get him out of my mind. Orochimaru grimaced at the situation. What were these feelings he had? Was he...gay? Obviously, Orochimaru knew had no desire for any women like that, but to want Jiraiya? That was something he was not ready to accept.

Orochimaru pushed back away from the table. Grabbing his bag, he headed to his room; at least he could get some work done. Maybe it would take his mind off of things.

Orochimaru had just finished his Global History homework when he heard a knock at his door. Glancing at the clock, he noticed only an hour and a half had passed. It couldn't be Hiruzen-he would've just let himself in. Something at the back of Orochimaru's neck itched in a most uncomfortable way: Hiruzen should have been back by now. Orochimaru walked carefully down the steps. His paranoia told him to grab a knife from the kitchen before opening the door, and he obeyed.

Orochimaru reached for the door handle (he couldn't peek through the peephole, since it had been damaged during a paint job. How do people even have jobs these days?). He pulled it open swiftly, brandishing the knife at his waist.

It was only Jiraiya. Orochimaru let out a breath of relief at the white-haired boy standing in front of him. Jiraiya held a small stack of papers. His eyes were wide, resting on the sight of the knife in Orochimaru's hand. Orochimaru lowered said knife, shrugging a "oops?" at Jiraiya.

"So...I was going to ask you for some math help, but I see you're more interested in slaughter." Jiraiya noted and Orochimaru frowned.

"You need math help? Why didn't you just look at the textbook?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Not all of us are freakin' geniuses, pants snake." Jiraiya explained, rolling his eyes. "So, are you gonna help me or what?"

Orochimaru lifted his chin defiantly and remarked. "You could have asked nicer, but I guess I'll help you. To the best of my abilities, though I can't say they'll do much good for you." Jiraiya shrugged and grinned.

"That's fine by me." He said contentedly as Orochimaru stepped aside, allowing him access to the house. Jiraiya stepped inside and peered around. Orochimaru had already begun ascending the steps.

"My room's upstairs. We can work there, if you like. I already have my textbook," Orochimaru added emphasis on the word. "waiting there." Jiraiya nodded and followed him up. Ahead of him Orochimaru was getting slightly flustered. Once again, Jiraiya had invaded his peace and now the tan man was following him into his bedroom. Orochimaru breathed deeply as he approached the door to his room. He craned his neck to fix Jiraiya with a threatening stare.

"Touch anything, and I will kill you." Orochimaru warned in an almost happy tone. Jiraiya forced a smile, scratching his mess of white hair.

"Sure thing, Orochi." Jiraiya assured the pale boy who proceeded to unlock his door, allowing his companion inside. The room was incredibly neat; something expectable from a character like Orochimaru. He had a full-sized bed, located in the corner and out of the way. The sheets on it were folded crisply as if no one even slept on the thing. A desk stood in the adjacent corner to the bed. Books and folders were stacked on it in a neat, size organized piled. Even the cupholders in the desk held color coded objects. Jiraiya stared blankly at the whole scene.

"I'd say nice room, but I'm not sure anyone lives here." Jiraiya stated to a focused Orochimaru who was currently restacking the books on his desk, having disrupted their order to fetch the precalculus textbook.

"Hm." Orochimaru harrumphed in reply. "Get your work out. We might as well work together." Orochimaru ordered as he searched the room for a spare chair to place at the desk. Jiraiya seemed to have a better idea and went and flopped on the bed.

"Ready! Let's get our geek on!" He rolled over on his stomach, grinning broadly. Orochimaru sighed, lips flattening in annoyance as he reluctantly joined the white haired teen.

"Right, first things first...what seems to be the problem?" Orochimaru asks.

"Well...everything." Jiraiya explains, an embarrassed grin set on his face. Orochimaru sighed and held out his hand for the paper.

"Let's see...well, you seem to have cosecant and secant mixed up." Orochimaru started to explain, pulling out a pencil to mark the paper. "Honestly, you would figure that you'd learn this material in trigonometry." Orochimaru tsked in a condescending tone. Jiraiya rolled over lazily onto Orochimaru's lap.

"Lemme see that..." Jiraiya grumbled, reaching for the paper. His muscular torso was sprawled across Orochimaru's slender frame, chest pressing against chest. Orochimaru blushed and pushed against the bulky tanned boy, trying to knock him off. However, he only succeeded in shoving Jiraiya onto his lap. Orochimaru blushed deeper as Jiraiya's chin bumped his abdomen.

"Eh? Pants snake, stop trying to get into my pants!" Jiraiya complained, pushing himself back into sitting position. Orochimaru tried desperately to wipe the flush from his face and the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I-I'm not trying to get in your pants, ingrate." Orochimaru seethed. "Stop shoving your face in my crotch. Didn't you get an eyeful of it earlier?" He finished scathingly, blinking when he finished his mini-tirade. Jiraiya looked up at him in surprise.

"Orochi, I'm impressed. That was one hell of a comeback." Jiraiya complemented Orochimaru. The black haired boy merely narrowed his eyes, not sure whether to feel flattered or insulted. What was "one hell of a comeback" in this dunce's eyes anyway?

"Whatever." Orochimaru countered lamely. "Your problem so far, besides being incredibly stupid, is that you've mixed up cosecant and secant. Cosecant is the reciprocal of sine, while secant is the reciprocal of cosine. Got it?" Orochimaru explained, trying to get back on topic.

Jiraiya yawned and leaned closer to Orochimaru. "Basically, one over y and one over x?" He said, scratching his head again and not particularly looking at the paper. Orochimaru nodded and flipped the page.

"Now we can look at the unit circle here and-" Orochimaru was interrupt as Jiraiya slipped the papers out of his hand, tossing them onto the floor. The white haired boy leaned forward, placing a hand on Orochimaru's shoulder much like the way he had down earlier that day. His eyes were still as overpowering as before, his lips a hairbreadth away from Orochimaru's.

"Math's boring, Orochi. Let's do something more fun." He whisper in a seductive way. Orochimaru's face flushed and he could feel the fine hairs on his spine standing on edge. His arms tingled and that warm feeling returned to the put of his stomach, travelling lower as he gazed into those black eyes.

Jiraiya leaned back, cracking an evil grin, and dove onto Orochimaru, pinning him to the bed. Orochimaru's heart raced. T-that's awfully fast, Orochimaru thought to himself. But who was he kidding? Hadn't he thought just as quickly dirty things about the white haired boy on top of him now. However, the next words out of Jiraiya's mouth wiped out any uncertainty.

"Wrestling time!~" Jiraiya cawed, twisting Orochimaru's arms even tighter behind his head. Orochimaru flushed again, but with anger this time. He kicked his legs out beneath Jiraiya, trying to buck the boy off of him.

"Get off me, you imbecile!" Orochimaru screeched, struggling in vain beneath the muscular boy above him. Kicking out again, Orochimaru's legs impacted with Jiraiya's, knocking the white haired boy off of his knees. Jiraiya's body collapsed on top of Orochimaru's, his front side pressing against Orochimaru's backside. Orochimaru could feel Jiraiya even through his jeans. His panting picked up as he pushed with his back against Jiraiya, only seeming to further press against the shaft of his companion. Orochimaru gasped at the feeling, the heat pooling in his gut and making his own dick grow harder.

"H-hey..." Jiraiya started to say something to Orochimaru who felt as if the oxygen was being slowly sucked out of him through his toes, only to be replaced with lava. Orochimaru's back arched back up, pressing firmly against Jiraiya's underside, his ass wiggling beneath the white haired boy's groin. "O-Orochi-" Jiraiya began but was cut off by his own huffing. Orochimaru moaned in surprise to find that his actions had excited his friend too, judging from the stiffness against his backside.

Suddenly, Orochimaru felt hands on his shoulders, twisting him around face to face with a blushing, flustered looking Jiraiya. Orochimaru looked up into Jiraiya's dark eyes, each filled with a deep lustful spark. Orochimaru opened his mouth, unsure of what would come out, be it good or bad. However, Jiraiya had something else in mind as he brought his own lips down crushing Orochimaru's. Orochimaru's eyes widen in surprise, but quickly close as he's overcome with the feeling of hot water, boiling inside his gut and evaporating into his chest. Jiraiya's tongue flicks against Orochimaru's lips, begging for entrance, which Orochimaru gladly acquiesces. Orochimaru opens his lips a sliver, allowing Jiraiya to explore his mouth freely. Jiraiya takes advantage of this, hand reaching up and gripping Orochimaru's hair, guiding his head into a more accessible position. Orochimaru lets out a low moan as Jiraiya presses his tongue against Orochimaru's. Jiraiya presses against Orochimaru, grinding his lower half against the pale boy. Orochimaru responds heatedly, hands caressing Jiraiya's chest and sliding down his waist. His long fingers grope Jiraiya's abdomen, slipping inside his pants till they find their destination. Jiraiya lets out a low moan as Orochimaru strokes his hard cock. Orochimaru grasps the long shaft in his hands, rubbing back and forth, emitting deep and wet noises from Jiraiya. In a swift movement, Orochimaru pulls his hands back from Jiraiya's pants, evoking an irritated grunt from the white haired boy.

Orochimaru gives him a mischievous smile as he flips Jiraiya onto the bed, straddling his waist. Orochimaru reaches down, sliding off Jiraiya's pants and revealing his boxers. In a graceful movement, Orochimaru moves his head down and bites the elastic waistband to the boxers. With the power of his teeth, Orochimaru pulls Jiraiya's boxers down to his thighs and removes them with his dainty fingers, revealing Jiraiya's massive erection. Orochimaru looks up into Jiraiya's wide, excited eyes, waiting for acceptance. Jiraiya gives him a curt nod, lips curling back over teeth in anticipation. Orochimaru lowers his head, gently licking just the tip of Jiraiya's manhood, yet emitting a lovely groan from the white haired teen. Orochimaru lowers his head even further, taking in Jiraiya fully and starts sucking on him slowly. Orochimaru begins to pick up speed, hand reaching up to stroke the member as his head bobs back and forth, up and down-just like in his daydreams only better. Much, much better. Jiraiya moans in ecstacy, calling out, "Ah-h, Oro-kun!"

His gasping only serves to intensify Orochimaru's working, as the pale boy's head moves faster, tongue caressing his lover's erection. Jiraiya bucked his hips against Orochimaru, pulsating against the rhythmic sucking of the pale boy at his hips. Jiraiya cries out once more before cumming inside Orochimaru's mouth.

Orochimaru pulls back, not sure what to do now. Apparently, his daydreams hadn't prepare him for this. To swallow or not to swallow, that is the question...

"Orochimaru, I'm home~!" called out a very familiar and very unwelcome voice from downstairs. Hiruzen had finally returned.

* * *

**Well! What do you think? I'd like to give a shout-out to my pal YaoiLand who inspired me to actually do this. ^^ I'd greatly appreciate any love or criticism you have. Thanks!**

**-evileduck**


	2. Update 2

**Almost done with next chapter! I'm still working on it, because I have an ****_incredibly _****short attention span. I'm so sorry to keep y'all waiting! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Take my love! (╯°Д°）╯****3 3 3 3**


End file.
